


Center of My World

by Mango_Lioncat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, MUTUAL!!!!! PINING!!!!!, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rated M for Swearing, alludes to android murder, farmers market, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Lioncat/pseuds/Mango_Lioncat
Summary: Nines and Gavin have been working together for several months, and even when they're not at work Nines finds ways to keep himself inseparable from Gavin, for whatever reason that the detective cannot figure out.In this case, Nines insists on coming in to prepare breakfast for Gavin on their days off, and even go out together- today, the farmer's market. While out, Gavin runs into an old...'friend.'
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Center of My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomLerrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomLerrys/gifts).



> written for Silvia- a gift fic as a thank you for donating to a bail fund in the city of Atlanta! Please continue to be safe everyone, and keep fighting! Protest, riot, vote, call out injustice, write, and take a stand for what's right! Arrest and convict Breonna Taylor's killers, and we demand justice for the murder of Elijah Mcclian, and so many others.
> 
> My same offer still stands! For anyone who donates to a cause supporting BLM, bail funds for arrested protestors, and other such donations, I'll write a fic for you! Will write any ships in the DBH fandom, and i'm also comfortable writing for other fandoms if that isn't your cup of tea right now. Will also write for Witcher or Fallout 4.
> 
> For every $10 usd I'll write about 5k words, and for every $5 above that I'll add another 1k to your total.
> 
> If you're interested, please DM me at my Twitter! you can find me @MLioncat, same username as here, same picture
> 
> Thank you again Silvia for donating! keep fighting everyone! stay alert! please be safe out there

Gavin stumbles awake and out of bed thinking that nothing is amiss, that it’s just a regular day in his apartment. Saturday, his day off. He scuffs a hand through his short hair, and runs it down along the faint stubble coming to his beard. The morning sunlight streams in bright and welcoming through the windows to his bedroom, warm and yellow against the calming green of his indoor plants. Leaves and vines draping over windowsills and hanging from the ceiling- small red flowers blooming, hardy little succulents placed up against the cool glass.

He lives alone, yet the welcome smell of bacon and coffee drifts out from the kitchen.

The detective staggers wearily to the main living area of his apartment, and stops in the doorway to see _exactly_ who he would expect to see in his apartment at this early hour in the day.

RK900, his partner, crisp and clean and perfect in every way. Not a hair or fiber out of place, his slim figure stands before the stove, looking positively domestic with a spatula in hand turning over the sizzling pieces of bacon. With the other hand, he cracks an egg and adds it flawlessly to the crackling pan. “Good morning, detective,” he says without turning to face Gavin. Probably knew Gavin was waking up before the human was even aware of it. “I’ve prepared you a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, from what I’ve found in your refrigerator and pantry cupboard. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Course you did,” Gavin snorts, and rubs a hand up and down his face. “What about-”

“Coffee is brewing,” the android interrupts before Gavin can even get the thought out. “Would you like anything on your toast? Butter, preserves, honey-?”

Gavin yawns, and approaches the coffee pot. “Whatever is there will do just fine, Niner. Just butter is fine.”

“Very well.”

Still quiet and weary from waking up, Gavin doesn’t say anything more as he pours his coffee into an old mug. There’s a chip on the rim, an old logo almost completely faded out against the side. He can’t find it in him to start any conversation right now- his mind still fuddled as he sorts through his barely-cohesive thoughts.

This isn’t the first time Nines has let himself into Gavin’s apartment in the early morning without invitation. After being partners for about three months, Nines managed to wriggle his way entirely into Gavin’s life like a tick burying itself into his skin. The android was the one who made himself a copy of Gavin’s key without asking, for the sole reason of being able to tend to Gavin in the case of an emergency.

That emergency, apparently being, having to make breakfast for Gavin on most of his days off.

The first time Nines entered Gavin’s apartment in the morning without permission, Gavin nearly tore his head off, gun held stiff in his hands as he slipped out of his bedroom wondering what kind of thief breaks into an apartment to make breakfast. But even after Gavin’s snarls and pushback for Nines to leave and never come back uninvited again, the detective gave up against Nines’ cool and unforgiving logic.

“We are partners, Gavin. It would do well for us to spend time together. Studies show that the better partners get along that the chances of their succeeding in cases-”

“Alright, alright, sorry I ever asked,” Gavin had groaned at the time, waving his hand to him dismissively. “Just.. limit it to once a month, okay?”

Yeah, right, like that would have lasted. Now Gavin wakes with Nines in his apartment in the morning on every one of his days off. He doesn’t bother to press Nines to leave, though, or to stop. He grouses about it, sure, but.. the tincan makes a really good breakfast, and a great cup of coffee.

“Don’t know why you bother doing all this,” Gavin mumbles to Nines, and takes a sip of said coffee. It’s hot enough to _just_ burn his tongue, but it isn’t unpleasant. Nines must have let it sit for a few minutes after brewing, to ensure it got to the perfect temperature Gavin prefers. He tries not to let himself think too much about how many of his little preferences Nines has caught on to in the past months. He goes on, voice low and grumbly. “Why you keep coming in here every time we have a day off. Figure you would want to spend some time away from me – as much as possible before having to return to work where we _have_ to spend time together.”

Gavin doesn’t mind the company though, not really. Sure Nines can get on his nerves from time to time, but.. for the most part, it’s nice to have another person in the apartment when he wakes up. Especially when there’s a hot breakfast involved.

Gavin doesn’t see any kind of expression play over Nines’ face, and the android doesn’t answer Gavin’s query. He simply hands him a plate, stacked with a couple of sunny-side-up eggs and some curled and crispy bacon. A slice of buttered toast, cut diagonally, sits comfortably with the rest of his meal. “Eat it while it’s hot,” the android tells him.

The detective sneers a little, but takes his plate without any great amount of protest. “Yeah, okay, _mom_.”

Nines’ voice comes out flat and emotionless but absolutely rich with sarcasm, “Enjoy your breakfast, sweetie.”

Gavin snorts, and sits at the small round table. He brushes a few books to the corner closest to the wall, scatters some papers with bills and junk mail he should just throw out. The full plate and coffee slide onto the table, and the man has sat himself down for less than a second when a body comes flying up onto his lap, purring and sniffing at his plate.

“ _Ripper_!” Gavin chastises, but he doesn’t make any move to shove or place the cat back on the floor. Instead, he buries his fingers through the beast’s thick gray fur, the animal purring her little head off. She rubs her cheeks against his hands, and when Gavin bows his head to give her little kisses, she brushes her face against his bristly beard.

Gavin can feel Nines sigh from across the room. “Gavin. Will you _please_ get your animal companion off of the table? It’s rude.”

The detective could easily make a jab like, “ _What do you care? You don’t eat anyway._ ” But he just scoffs, and goes back to giving his lil’ Ripper more kisses and cheek rubs. “Whatever,” he mutters, and buries his face into her soft fur. “She needs affection, Ninesy. Lookit her, poor dejected thing.”  
  


Ripper chooses this moment to look over at Nines, bright blue eyes gleaming, and let out the most heart-wrenching- “ _Meoow_!”

“ _Clearly_ dejected,” Nines deadpans, and even the heartless android is sweet enough to give the little beast some scratches under her chin. “She’s probably hungry,” he points out astutely. Only Gavin is sensitive enough to Nines’ tone of voice to hear the note of concern, the hidden request.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says gruffly, scooping a mouthful of bacon and egg into his mouth. “I’ll feed her-” He starts to get up, until Nines places a gentle but stern hand on the human’s shoulder.

“No, it’s fine,” he cuts in, long and elegant fingers already sliding away as the android walks to the small pantry where Gavin keeps all his spare cat food. “I can feed her. You eat. Half a can for her, yes?”

Gavin lets himself sit back down, chews his food, and swallows what’s already in his mouth. “Uh. Yeah.”

“Do the contents matter? Is she on any kind of set schedule?”

Gavin shakes his head. “No- Nothing like that. Just whatever you grab will work for her- she loves that shit.”

The human watches mutely as Nines goes about preparing Ripper her food. He knows where to go to grab her dish, where to throw the opened can lid away, and where the plastic lid is to go over the rest of the half that will sit in the fridge until evening. The android’s LED circles an easy, laid-back blue as he moves about the kitchen. He grabs a special plastic spoon Gavin uses for Ripper’s wet, canned food- a bright pink spork with a cat face printed on one end of it- with a cute triangle nose, straight-lined whiskers and two black eyes. Part of it has faded away after being washed so many times, but it’s still visible.

Seeing someone as elegant and lovely - _wait, lovely?-_ as Nines handles something that appears so.. cutesy and childish causes Gavin to look away, a little embarrassed, somehow. He licks his lips and takes a hurried bite of toast with egg.

At the sound of the little can opening, Ripper purrs and slides nimbly from Gavin’s lap. She trots over quickly, smooth gray tail lifted up in a friendly greeting as she unashamedly rubs up against Nines’ legs. Her purring is so loud that Gavin can even hear her from where he sits across the small kitchen.

“Have you no shame?” he grumbles light-heartedly at Ripper, who only seems to purr louder, even jumping up to rub herself against Nines’ knee.

Nines places the bowl of food onto the floor, and the cat eagerly jumps forward to begin wolfing down her food.

“I swear I feed her, honest,” Gavin says, feeling only amused, glowing affection for the cat.

“I suppose I’ll believe you, this time,” Nines intones, steadfastly sarcastic.

Gavin hums out a laugh through another mouthful of food, “Oh, thmk ‘oo _soo_ much-.” He swallows, and chases his food down with a slosh of coffee. He coughs, and clears his throat just slightly. “Remember how she was around you when you first started hanging around here?”

Nines takes his place in the other chair across the small table from Gavin, smooth and flawless with every movement- from the way he sits to the slightest quirk of his eyebrow.

“Indeed,” he says easily enough, pale eyes focused intently on Gavin. There’s an intensity there Gavin is used to, after working with Nines for so many months, that it doesn’t bother or strike him as it used to. He meets those cold eyes as easily he would anyone else as Nines goes on idly. “I recall how she treated me no different than a piece of furniture, at first. Didn’t seem to care for me whatsoever.”

“I think it was the smell. Er.” Gavin bites the inside of his cheek, but goes on, “You don’t have that distinct human smell, I’m guessing. Y’know. Being made of-”

Gavin’s words stagger a bit, faltering and finally stopped by Nines’ cool and wry look, one eyebrow lifted curiously. The human ducks his head, and goes back to playing with his food. He takes another bite.

“Quite true,” Nines says easily. “Rather astute of you, detective. Yes, I assume it is due to the fact that I do not smell distinctly human as you and the rest of your species do.”

Gavin flares his nostrils a bit at the species remark, and chews rather fast. Nines remains cool, and goes on with just a note of warmth. “I do not hold it against you, though. And she’s warmed up to me considerably since then- especially since I’m over as often as I am.”

The human nods in mute agreement, finishing off his breakfast as he takes another gulp of coffee. It forms a ball in his throat, hard to swallow and hot as it goes down his throat. “Suppose so,” he says, basically signaling the end of the conversation as he has nothing more to really say.

Nines lets Gavin finish the rest of his meal in relative peace, eyes staring and calculating. Ripper eventually finishes her meal with a _pirrup!_ And approaches the two, weaving between their legs with her fluffy tail raised in a friendly way. Nines reaches down to idly scratch her with one hand, but watches as Gavin rises to put away his dishes. “So.. what are your plans for the day?” he asks.

Gavin rinses off his plates and doesn’t answer for a few seconds. If he was honest, his original plan was just to.. stay at home all day, catch up on a few shows and maybe nap off an on. He had groceries to last throughout the week, no bills to pay or errands to run. And not a very social guy, he wasn’t typically invited to outings with his coworkers, so no social calls...

“Not much,” he just answers vaguely, instead of saying all that. He doubts Nines would want a full run-down on his whole pathetic schedule for his pathetic life. “Just.. relax. Enjoy my day off, I guess.”

He has his back turned, so Gavin isn’t able to see Nines’ reaction or small twitches in his expression, but the silence between them is palpable- heavy and weighted. The implications that Gavin would prefer to spend his day alone, or maybe like he’s trying to brush Nines’ presence off.

The android’s voice comes out even and neutral. “..I see. Another day in the apartment, then.”

“Eyup.”

“No groceries to run? No.. supplies to pick up at the store?”

Gavin pours the rest of his coffee (now grown cold), down the sink. He rinses it out, and places it on the top rack of the dishwasher. “Nah, nothing today, tin can. Sorry. I’m a pretty boring guy.”

Nines’ answer is immediate and leaves no room for argument. “I do agree you are many things, Gavin. But _boring_ is certainly not one of them.”

Gavin snorts a little in disbelief, but doesn’t protest further. He’s learned that there are better things for him to do with his time than to debate with Nines. The android is dogged when it comes to their arguments, and being a walking search engine doesn’t hurt, either.

“How fuckin’ sweet,” he drawls instead, falling back into their usual sarcastic banter that they’re used to.

“It’s true,” Nines defends. “I find myself rarely bored when I’m with you.”

Gavin snickers a little, and finally turns in place. He nearly trips over Ripper as he does, and bends down to pick up the cat. He tosses her up over his shoulder, and she immediately claws her way so she’s wrapped behind his neck like some kind of lumpy scarf. “Not sure how I’m supposed to take that from a walking toaster.”

“I beg you to remember that this toaster can kick your ass.”

“Hah!”

“Perhaps a trip to the farmers market?”

Gavin’s eyes flit over. “Huh?”

Nines levels him with a steady gaze. “The farmers market. There’s one not too far from here- we could take the bus to get to it. I’ve received many-” Nines blinks, and corrects himself. “I’ve been _told_ that there are a multitude of interesting things there. Organic, locally grown foods, crafted materials made by hand from the denizens of the area-”

“I don’t really need anything from somewhere like that,” Gavin says. He scratches Ripper’s cheeks.

Nines gazes at him, the expression in his eyes totally blank. He spins yellow for a second, processing. Gavin’s eyes flit to it thoughtfully, and then he looks back to Nines, and waits.

After a handful of moments- silence held almost uncomfortably between the two. Gavin tries to get some words out, but Nines beats him to it with his own faltering question.

“Is that- would you..” He swallows. “You would not.. _enjoy_ going to the Farmer’s market?”

Gavin understands all at once. He blinks, and shifts in place.

Flexing his hands at his side, he stares at Nines. And instead of answering him, he brings up a question of his own. “Do you.. Would you.. _like_ to go? To the Farmer’s Market?”

Nines stares at him intently, as unmoving as a statue. For a moment Gavin even wonders if he’s running some kind of system update, or froze like an old computer, but then-

The android blinks, and does just the slightest downward tilt of his head. “I...would,” he says.

“Well alright.” Gavin carefully extracts Ripper from her clawed perch into his shoulders, and places her on the floor before she can scramble her way back up again. “Give me a few- I’ll get dressed and we can go. What time do they open?”

Nines’ LED cycles yellow just once, then settles back to that bright blue. “It opens at 9am, and remains open until 2pm this afternoon. We should have plenty of time.”

“No time to waste, then.”

(**)

They take the bus, as Nines said they could. It’s a bit crowded, being a Saturday, a whole gaggle of people no doubt on their way to the market.

Sometime between Gavin waking up and the two of them leaving his apartment, the sun decided to hid behind some silvery clouds, and even drizzle some raindrops to the poor citizens of Detroit.

The pair stand, crowded in by people. Gavin uses his usual method of distraction during idle moments like these and scrolls through his phone, looking at recent news updates and posts from a few celebrities.

“Anything in particular you looking for at the market?” he asks his partner without looking away from his phone. He scratches his nose idly with his free hand.

“Not necessarily,” Nines answers above the rumble of the bus. “I’m.. mostly just curious.”

He doesn’t expand further on it, and Gavin doesn’t press. The bus finally wheezes to a stop, and both move as one- shuffling along with others to get off their stop.

“Not the nicest day to go to a market,” Gavin complains under his breath. The walk to the market is just a couple blocks down- the crowds stifling in the muggy summer drizzle. Gavin zips up his outside jacket and slips his phone into his pocket. Nines doesn’t comment on the poor weather, and remains ever the stoic companion at bristly Gavin’s side.

The android has a sleek rain jacket on, with his trademark colors- black and pearl-white. The hem goes down smoothly to his waist, a single streak of neon blue the only indicator to his android status, besides the LED at his temple.

Gavin has asked him before why he chooses to keep it in- if androids are equal to humans, their creators, why keep the apparent visual reminder that Nines isn’t truly human?

“ _For exactly that reason, Detective,”_ Nines had returned, a tad colder than usual- even for Gavin. “ _Solely for the reason that I am_ not _human, but am still equal, regardless_.”

It was enough to shut Gavin up about it, and to ensure he would never bring it up, again, unless Nines did, himself.

The market, when they reach it, is clustered with folks. They clamor and huddle under umbrellas or in groups, hastily buying fresh produce or crafted items, wanting to avoid the rainfall while it lasts.

“Surprised they haven’t moved the whole thing inside somewhere,” Gavin says, and yawns.

“They were likely taken by surprise, not expecting the rain,” Nines says, helpfully answering Gavin’s thought. “We should move quick- before they decide to close early in case it gets any worse.

That doesn’t end up being a problem, though. Gavin and Nines end up wandering from stall to stall, looking at little homemade baubles and items of clothing. Carved knick-knacks, sculpted pots, and an abundance of fresh produce. The pair walk past stands of homemade salsa, honey, pastries, and even a couple of kiosks with fresh-brewing coffee. Gavin’s stomach growls when he catches the scent of a particular brew, and he looks off awkwardly in embarrassment.

Nines merely chuckles, “Still hungry, detective?”

“Shut up!”

“What’s caught your interest?”

Gavin grumbles, not really saying anything, but some kind of shift in his posture, his eyes, gives away what he wants.

The coffee stand is set up as a re-purposed trailer, one used for transporting farm animals like pigs or sheep. There’s a handsome man working from the front, a menu on a holo-screen hanging off the hanging door. His smile is bright, the coffee smells amazing, and there’s even a sign welcoming android customers.

Nines hums a laugh at Gavin’s bashful admission to hunger, and nudges him. “C’mon, let’s try it.”

“Fine, but only because you want-”

“Welcome!” the barista says with a bright smile shared to the two new customers who approach. Long black dreadlocks fall over his shoulders with a brightly-patterned bandanna, and he looks between the two with an enthusiasm only someone who drinks an exorbitant amount of coffee cold ever possess. “How are you two this morning?”

“Wet, and cold. What kind of brew you got?” Gavin asks, a bit grouchy at being so easily called out by Nines.

“Hopefully a nice hot cup will help chase some of that away!” he says, then goes on a prattle to Gavin about the different drinks and blends he offers. Columbian, French, Brazillian- Gavin eventually settles on a hazelnut blend that he takes black, as usual.

“Excellent choice,” the man says with a grin, already moving to prepare Gavin’s order. Still, he nods towards Nines, “And you, sir? I have some thirium drinks I can offer, if you’re interested.”

“Interesting,” Nines says in a tone of voice that would make one think he was not interested _at all_. “What kind of options, may I ask?”

The kind store owner goes on about different flavors, which Gavin only listens to half-heartedly. Fruit flavors, and even some that taste like coffee.

“Are there..any that taste like hazelnut?” Nines asks hesitantly, voice a bit quieter, almost shy.

Gavin looks at him from the corner of his eyes, and doesn’t look away. The barista answers positively, and whips out the drink for both customers.

Gavin makes to go for his phone to complete the payment once the steaming cup of coffee is in his and Nines’ hands- but he’s stopped by a firm yet easy hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got it, Gavin.”

He protests immediately. “It was my idea in the first place to-!”

His words cut off when he finds himself caught in the warm and lovely - _fuck, lovely AGAIN?-_ eyes belonging to the RK900. “I said I’ve got it,” he murmurs.

And Gavin knows again that there’s no point in arguing. Even if he really wanted to on this- Nines’ LED flashes yellow, and from the startled sound behind, Gavin knows the android already paid remotely.

It’s embarrassing, just a little, because Gavin knows Nines doesn’t have as much money as his other human coworkers have. He gets paid the same, but Gavin has more in his savings, so it’s weird.

But the hand on his shoulder is warm, and his protest dies on his lips.

He looks away with a grunt, face warm, even in the light sprinkling of rain. He drinks more of his hazelnut coffee, and avoids looking at Nines. The human is content to just bury his nose in his beverage and never look up again. And it’s at precisely that moment when the friendly voice of the shopkeeper pipes up-

“You two are the cutest couple-” And he turns to clean his counter, then pivots to the next customer.

Both beings in question, android and human, look to each other, clearly flustered. Gavin turns beet red through his stubble, while Nines’ eyes go wide, and his lips press thinly together. The detective can hear his blood rushing up to his ears, beating in time with his heart.

It’s not the first time Gavin and Nines have been mistaken for a couple, especially when they’re _partners_ , which can be taken one way or another- but.. there’s something different about it when Nines already has his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, and how they both insisted on paying for their drinks.

In the end, neither end up saying anything. Gavin just looks away, pushing a scowl over his features, and shoves his free hand into his pocket. He _hmphs_ without saying anything else, and goes off in a random direction.

Gavin knows Nines’ walks behind him. He can feel the pattern and hear the way Nines walks: stiff, clean, and prompt.

Between the two of them, things are tense for a while. They talk hesitantly, pointing out small things. Nines is the first to make a comment on a stand of homemade cheeses, and then Gavin on a line of scenic photographs for sale depicting the city. And soon, things are normal between them, tentative and fragile.

Gavin notices that they don’t get as many weird looks as they usually do, when the pair of them go out and about the city. With things settling down after the Revolution, more and more are starting to see androids as people – sentient beings with their own thoughts and emotions. Some people used to stare, or sneer, or even make some kind of rude comment if they were stupid enough- but Gavin’s fist or a chilling stare from Nines was usually persuading enough for them to stop or utter an apology or glance away before progressing further.

The rain lets up before it can get too awful. Gavin’s hair plasters to his face, anyway, and even Nines’ synthetic hair sticks flat after standing in the drizzle for a long enough time. He looks like a wet cat, permanent grumpy face set over his face. Gavin is the one to suggest they seek shelter in a nearby cafe, or just go home. Gavin looks at him, something studious about his expression. It takes a moment, and he’s so still that Gavin knows he’s looking something up online. His LED flickers that glowing yellow, then returns to soothing blue. The RK900 blinks, and tilts his chin as he returns his eyes to Gavin. “There’s a cafe around the corner-”

“Great.”

The cafe is crowded, busy for a Saturday with the rain driving all the farmers’ market attendees going inside for shelter. The pleasant smell of coffee and sandwiches hits Gavin as soon as he enters, and his eyes fall upon the welcoming aesthetic of the establishment. Wood floor and walls, painted canvases hung and for sale by local artists- Quaint indoor plants line the windowsill and shelves on the walls, reflecting a multitude of colors from the fairy lights that hang throughout the cafe.

It’s still dark outside from the rain clouds, so the warmth of the place is strong. Gavin ruffles the back of his head a little bit to dry out his hair. Nines makes a face, but doesn’t comment when a few drops hit his face.

“You find us a place to sit- I’ll order,” Gavin directs. It’ll be hard to find a spot to sit in this crowd.

“Sure,” Nines answers, and disappears into the crowd without another word.

Gavin idles his way to the line, and browses through the menu. Sandwiches, wraps, some salad and quinoa bowls.

Gavin makes his order, and is looking around for Nines when a voice sounds behind him-

“Gavin fuckin’ Reed, as I live and breathe.”

A simultaneous feeling of excitement and crashing dread causes Gavin to turn in place, but only after creasing his brow with disinterest. “Chaz- is that you?”

The man grins at him, dirty blond and bearded, and slaps Gavin across the back in greeting. “Sure is! Man, haven’t seen you since the good ol’ days!”

“Yeah, been a while,” Gavin drawls, heart pounding quick. Anxious, he tries to keep himself from glancing around the room in search for Nines. He can’t let himself be seen with-

“You still workin’ as a cop, man? Figured you would have quit by now, after all that android bullshit-”

Fuck- Gavin fights to keep his shoulders from curling inward. “Yeah, yeah, still a cop.” He’s careful not to say anything about the ‘android bullshit,’ though it feels like every eye in the vicinity is on him and his reunion with his old friend, if ‘friend’ is even the word that should be used. What do you call dudes you used to run with who lit androids on fire in dumpsters? Guilt pools in Gavin’s gut.

“Man, tough shit. Can’t have the fun we used to have, y’know?”

Gavin’s brows furrow, and he wants to cringe away, run off or the very least bury himself into his shirt and disappear, beg the ground to swallow him up whole.

He remains as casual as he can. “Yeah, well, that’s how it is,” and shifts in place where he stands. “Well I gotta-”

“Hello, I don’t believe I’ve made your acquaintance before,” a familiar and cool voice says from right over Gavin’s shoulder.

Fuck.

Gavin looks sharply up to Nines, who is pain-stakingly oblivious to the tension that immediately crackles the moment Chaz’s eyes land on that glowing blue ring at his temple. The smile he has on his face freezes, and his eyes flit down to Gavin for an explanation. “..No, we haven’t,” he says, stiff. He doesn’t offer his hand to Nines, who doesn’t offer his own, either. His eyes haven’t moved from Gavin, trained on him like a wild dog about to ambush some kind of helpless animal. “Who’s this, Reed?”

The corner of Gavin’s lips turn down, and his nose twitches. “..This is Nines,” he shrugs with an off-handed gesture with his shoulder. “My partner.”

Chaz’s smile is noticeably strained. “Your.. partner?” he glances to Nines. “Like.. a work partner?” And Gavin knows _exactly_ the line of thinking Chaz has, because it’s what Gavin would have assumed back before he changed so much.. Before Nines.

Assuming Gavin is being compliant with work so he doesn’t get booted off the force for hating androids, or that his views have skewed so much that he would actually take an android as a _romantic_ partner. There’s a significant difference between the two, because the first option means Gavin is still ‘one of them,’ and can be trusted as someone who hates androids. But the _second_ option..

Gavin can’t stand it, and really, at the end of the day, he doesn’t care about this particular bridge.

So he does what he’s always been good at, and he pushes, but in a way he never has before.

He takes Nines’ hand.

“Yeah,” he says, solidifying his voice. “We’re partners.”

He can feel Nines’ going still, as if confused, then the way he relaxes as his hand settles with Gavin’s. He doesn’t say anything more, neither clarifying Gavin’s answer or redefining it, just accepts it. And when Gavin glances to him from the corner of his eye, the android has the tiniest little upward tick to his lips, the slightest of smiles.

Gavin sees some of the color drain from Chaz’s face. His expression begins to sour, brows furrowing in. “Ah,” he says, visibly closing off. “I see. Well, good to see you, Gav.”

And without another word, he turns and leaves the two standing right there.

Nines is the one who drops Gavin’s hand, but only after Gavin’s old buddy has exit the establishment.

“Sorry,” Gavin says, quiet, wanting to immediately apologize on his old friend’s behalf. “I- Y’know I’ve changed a lot, and the people I used to run with..”

“It’s fine, Gavin,” Nines murmurs, and when Gavin looks up at him, there’s only soft kindness there, and absolute acceptance. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know what kind of person you are, now.”

Heat colors Gavin’s cheeks, and he looks away, bashful. He closes his fists at his side, and chews the inside of one lip. “I dunno why you do it- put up with me like you do. I can barely stand myself, most days.”

And Nines says something Gavin hardly expects to hear.

“Oh stop that, Gavin,” Nines dismisses at once, a sternness in his eyes replacing the gentleness that was just there. “I enjoy spending time with you. It’s as simple as that. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” The android glances away, now, having lost some of his own confidence for whatever reason. “I.. like..” He trails off, incapable of finishing the thought.

Gavin stares, taken aback. Words fail to come to his lips, and even in the hustle and bustle of the cafe around them, the detective feels like there’s only him and Nines there -in this moment- together.

“You-” he starts, lips chapped, words soft, unable to complete the thought himself.

“I like you,” Nines finally says, and _yes,_ that _is_ a blush starting to steal across the android’s pale cheeks, some kind of embarrassment protocol kicking in, surely. “Rather a lot.”

Gavin can hardly believe it, not just that this conversation is happening _right now_ , but that it’s happening in the middle of a soup-and-sandwich shop. But really, knowing him, this seems about on-brand.

“What kind of.. ‘a lot’?” he dares to press, like he can hardly believe it, like maybe there’s a chance what he’s thinking is wrong. Nines is still learning social cues, so perhaps he has something wrong, is translating something differently, maybe-

Gavin’s head is hardly in the moment when Nines slides one lithe hand about his waist, and easily tugs the detective close.

A pair of soft lips touches the top of Gavin’s forehead- quite a reach, with the android being so much taller than him, gentle, and affirming. “ _This_ kind of a lot,” Nines murmurs, so quiet, that only Gavin can hear him.

Disbelief and hope in equal measure blooms bright in Gavin’s chest- flares of pink and yellow, like he can barely dare to accept that someone like Nines would be interested in him like-

“Let’s take our food to go,” he ends up saying, still pressed in close to Nines, able to smell the android’s distinct android scent, familiar and comforting. Their hands find each other again. “And talk.” His face feels so hot. “Because.. I like you that way, too.”

Something shudders from Nines’ chest, and when Gavin looks up to find his eyes, the android has both sides of his lips turned up into a smile. He doesn’t show any teeth, but he might as well be grinning. The hand holding Gavin’s squeezes. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Detective.”

Gavin can’t help himself, and he impulsively pulls the android down for one quick kiss on the lips, barely noticed by the rest of the people in the cafe- but that doesn’t matter, because right now, Gavin and Nines are the only two people in the world.

-end-


End file.
